


The more things change

by ollipop



Series: Please receive me on my feet [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, parent-child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollipop/pseuds/ollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the future mother-in-law gauges Dono's masculine wiles against Donna's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The more things change

**Author's Note:**

> Trying the drabble format! This is a tiny non-conversation that has been stuck in my head since writing "Bait".

Olivia returned from the Imperial wedding covered in groats, with a groundcar waiting outside. As she raced upstairs for her bag, she met her mother on the landing.

Olivia steeled her shoulders. “We’re going back to Vorrutyer House. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” A glance at the clock. “Tomorrow afternoon, belike.”

“Olivia. Is that proper?”

“Mother, I’ve stayed there a dozen times, before.” Before betrothal.

“Yes, but you and Donna weren’t...”

Pause.

“Do you think anything was different back then?”

“Well, you were close friends, and...” Drou’s hands fluttered, then stilled. She trailed off in dismay.

“We’ll be at Vorrutyer House.”

“That’s fine, dear.”


End file.
